With the advent of the internet and other digital communication systems, a variety of communication methods have proliferated. Text messages, e-mails, application-specific messaging platforms, video-chat, and various other formats allow users to communicate in a variety of formats and manners. A single user may have access to a variety of messaging systems that each operate in different manners. For example, an e-mail system may allow users to communicate through drafting, replying, and forwarding messages. Other users having accessible e-mail addresses may be added or removed from conversations, e.g., by adding or deleting users. Other messaging systems such as text messages, chat platforms, or video communication systems may facilitate different forms of communication with different combinations of additional users.
Along with the expansion of communication systems there has also been an expansion in the ability to store and search messages and communications. E-mail threads may have numerous related messages and may break off into various threads. Text and chat messages may be searchable and may be permanently stored and available, while video voice messages may be stored, and in some cases, searchable based on audio or video content. The availability of numerous communication platforms, quick and simple messaging, and large and searchable storage systems results in a fragmented system, in which many users must monitor various accounts and various types of communications, resulting in distraction and lost productivity. Large amounts of data are stored in forms that while searchable are not easily accessible, for example, as numerous related e-mail messages or chat messages.